An imaging device such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (for instance, a camera integrated type recorder) that images an object, generates an image (image data) and records the image as contents has been widely spread. Also, there exists a wireless communication technology of exchanging various kinds of data utilizing wireless communication.
Also, there exists a technology of operating an imaging device by another device utilizing wireless communication. For instance, there is proposed an electronic device that, when a contact operation to an operation switch image displayed at a display part is detected, makes an imaging device execute an operation corresponding to the operation switch image on which the contact operation has been performed (for instance, refer to Patent Literature 1).